Winter Chills
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Danny never could stand the Christmas holiday, and when he's been waiting for his boyfriend out in the snow he can't help but feel a little irritated. What's Dash to do? Why, molest him of course! A Danny/Dash holiday fic. Rated M for yaoi alley luving.


Well the season is upon us and I felt it would be a shame if I didn't write anything for it, so I made this little one shot. Nothing like a cute little yaoi story to kick of the celebrations, huh? I hope everyone likes it and it brings them some good cheer, along with maybe some giggles. It was certainly fun enough to write.

Also, a thanks to Rin Flowers who was staying at my place for the holidays. She was kind enough to read over it for me and fix it up before I got it posted.

As I have stated multiple times before, I don't own Danny Phantom. This was written for fun and not monetary gain.

Winter Chills

Danny had never been a big fan of the cold. Winter had meant December, December had meant Christmas, and Christmas had meant a festive tradition of screaming parents and a miserable holiday for him all around. Of course, it was also that it was uncomfortable. He hated sliding around on the concrete with the patches of ice that were all just waiting to cause him to fall, as if he wasn't clumsy enough as it was, or the way the snow would be wet and seep through his shoes or worse, if it was falling, down his neck and to his back. Also, he just couldn't help but feel paranoid too. The halfa could never be snuck up on by ghost... except when he could see his breathe so easily that it served as no warning whatsoever.

So he thought it was a true testament of how much he cared for Dash when he was waiting for the jock who had said he wanted to meet outside the local coffee shop close to the Casper High. Not inside, outside.

"Stupid idiot," he muttered and shivered, the coat he was wearing hardly doing any good at all. Even though it was bundled tight around him, the wind was still somehow seeping in, like fingers trying to steal the heat away.

He told himself that he was waiting outside, avoiding the warm heat that was no doubt just past a simple glass door, because it was just too festive inside. It was the 22nd, close enough for people to start acting way too happy, but not close enough where Danny could just curl under his covers and hide until the whole affair was over with. He told himself that he did not want to see the tree or lights, did not want to hear the radio playing Santa Clause is Coming to Town for the seventeenth time that day. He didn't let himself admit it was because he was afraid if he went in, even if it was just long enough to get a warm drink, he would miss his boyfriend and the stupid jock wold just assume he's been stood up by his surly boyfriend and drive home.

Sadly, it had happened before. This had been where they had suppose to have had their last date over a week ago. If Danny wasn't so irritated over the holiday, he would have felt bad about the way he would sometimes be so mean to Dash. Considering how he could sulk, or pout, or throw a tantrum when he got upset, it was surprising how the jock could take it all, even if he looked like a whipped dog whenever it happened.

The teenager sighed and looked up the road. Plenty of cars were driving by, but no burly blond jock in his stupid fancy sports car. He wondered for a moment if _he'd_ been stood up. The guy had sounded eager on the phone, but maybe that's just been to mess with him.

"Come on, I'm freezing!" he shouted to no one in particular. A few people stared and he just glowered at them, making them scurry off quickly.

A quick check of his watch told him that Dash was over a half hour late from their agreed meeting time. He shook his head, dejected. He _had_ been stood up. As much of a blockhead the other could be at times, he had punctuality. All the games, practices and work out sessions had drilled into the blond the importance of being on time, if not early. If he was late, it was because he wasn't coming, and Danny was officially now waisting his time. Guess he sort of deserved it though. Turning to the direction that would lead him to his house, he started the miserable walk back.

"FENTON!"

The teen half-ghost looked up from the cold ground and back behind him. He remembered years ago when that voice, screaming that one word, would have made him start running in the opposite direction, no questions asked. Now though, it made him feel hopeful and happy when he saw the jock running to him, seeming to pay no heed to the fact he could fall and crack his skull open any second.

Danny scowled. He hated winter. It made him so glum and morbid. He had to wonder if it was just the universe balancing itself out for Sam acting she was on a sugar rush all month long.

"Sorry... hah... I'm late," Dash said when he stopped in front of his boyfriend. He was panting hard, his face flushed and a little sweat running down his forehead. Danny just stared, his eyebrows a little high and his stomach doing a sudden hop. Who had said Dash was allowed to run around in the snow? It was way too... hot.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked a little roughly as he tried to hide his aroused feelings, but no doubt appearing harsh to the blond. He didn't mind too much. It was better than drooling over him like some stupid school girl. While the ebony haired teen didn't have much of a reputation, he was highly interested in keeping what he had intact. That meant no swooning, because guys just didn't do that.

"Sorry," Dash said and scratched the back of his neck. "My car wouldn't start. I forgot to put anti-freeze in the coolant container last night."

Danny didn't roll his eyes, but he wanted to.

"Why didn't you call then?" he asked.

"Cell was dead. The power outage that happened last night didn't let me charge it," he informed him.

"Then why didn't you bring it up when I called your house?"

"Didn't know about it not being able to start at that time."

"Then why didn't you call me back from your house phone?!" Danny asked, his voice rising as his body temperature seemed to do the opposite.

"I didn't remember your number, jeez," Dash said. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Really. But I'm here now so can't we just have a nice time?"

Danny remembered how he had invited Dash out here, how he had been the one to call, and how he had been the one at fault when Dash thought he'd been rejected last time. He considered how he was always rude and a big pain in the ass this time of year and how he was putting forth an effort to be nicer.

"No. I'm going home," he said and turned away, his childishness need to pout winning out after only the shortest inner argument. Deep down, all Danny wanted to do was sulk and throw a fit. And besides, Dash was always good enough to take it. Why would this be any different? They could make up when he actually felt like making up, instead of just putting on a show.

Mid-January would be a decent time to let bygones be bygones.

"Oh come on, Fenton," Dash said and moved to walk next to him. His longer legs made it easy for the blond, something he cursed the taller boy for. "I'm sorry I was late. Don't be like this. It's almost Christmas."

"Humbug," he muttered and kept walking.

"You know, Santa doesn't bring presents to kids who-"

"Santa isn't even real, you moron!" Danny snapped at him as he whirled around to face him, standing his ground firmly.

The human boy looked shocked, even a little crestfallen, and while his boyfriend felt guilty, he didn't say he was sorry. He was bitter and angry and above all, more cold and uncomfortable than he would ever want to be.

"Danny," Dash said then looked down, looking like someone had just killed a small animal in front of him. "O... okay, if you just want to go home."

"Good," he replied and went back they way he had been going before his arm was suddenly grabbed. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Let me walk you home at least," he said and followed after the halfa, his grip firm, even as his face and expression was gentle.

"Dash, we both now you can't hold me," Danny said and was about to phase his arm through before he saw there were people looking.

Crap.

"Let me just walk you home, I won't say anything, I promise," the jock pleaded.

Danny groaned and stopped tugging at him arm, feeling the grip on his arm loosen and slide down to his wrist.

"Let me hold your hand," Dash said, pulling a little to try and dislodge Danny's palm from the warm pocket of his jacket.

"No, it's cold," he answered. "And I thought you weren't going to talk?"

"Sorry."

As annoyed as he wanted to be, he was secretly a little pleased. Deep down, it was nice to have his boyfriend by his side, a nice bit of warmth to take comfort in as a thick arm wrapped around his shoulders and held him close. The black haired teen let his head rest against Dash's chest, relaxing and letting the heat radiate off of him and make Danny feel better about being out in the snow.

"Jeez Fenton, you're freezing," the jock commented and pulled him closer. Danny almost stumbled, and it was only Dash practically holding him up that kept his lips from kissing the sidewalk.

"I've been waiting for you for nearly an hour," the boy grumbled. "Of course I'm freezing."

"Sorry," Dash said again before smiling softly. "Would you like me to warm you up?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. He hoped Dash wasn't going to try and beg his way in Danny's house. He wasn't really in the mood to entertain the blockhead.

Dash however, seemed to have other plans. Before Danny even know what was happening,the sports fanatic had looked around quickly to make sure no one was paying attention to the couple and covered Danny's mouth with his large hand. His surprised shout muffled, he was suddenly yanked aside into a side alley, pulled after the other as if he was being kidnapped.

He didn't know what was really going on, but he was panicking a little. Being yanked down a twisting alley was never a good thing and he had no intention of going along with whatever Dash had planned.

He gave a small "oof" when he was shoved back first into a brick wall. It immediately caused him to shiver, the stone stealing away the warmth Dash had given him like a greedy thief, snatching away without even asking or waiting for permission. There were clumps of snow and ice on it as well, making the seventeen-year-old squirm as his clothes started to get damp and cling to his skin.

"What are you doing?" he hissed before blunt lips suddenly crashed into his.

Dash had never been what Danny would call elegant. He had the nature of a brute. He took what he wanted by force and never stopped to think that maybe, just maybe he was inconveniencing others. In fact, sometimes it seemed like that little piece of information would give him a bit of a thrill.

The romantic part of him was no different. Dash could ask for kisses, but it was more his style to just take one. Danny actually enjoyed it mostly, despite the fact he had despised the boy for having that exact same way about him when they were still enemies. Now, it gave him a thrill. He was the type that enjoyed attention, though as he got older he had realized it was better to brush it off coolly as if it didn't matter. Still, most of the time it made the halfa quite pleased to know Dash would want contact with him so badly that he could not even wait the fifteen seconds it would take to ask and get an affirmative conformation.

The key term here being "most of the time".

As it was, he didn't enjoy getting pressed into a cold wall and suddenly a person twice his size and about three times his strength pushing up against him and taking what he had not asked for. Especially since he knew Dash, and that he was after a little bit more than kissing. That he had no problem doing in public. After all, he would only clock anyone who made a big deal out of it. No, if he wanted to hide, he wanted to do something that was not appropriate for the outside, even without all the snow.

"Dash, Dash no," Danny groaned as lips moved down to his neck, he gasped sharply as a hot mouth covered his goose bumping skin, a tongue flickering against him as if made of fire. The air he'd sucked into his lungs so quickly burned from the low temperature, but he could only tilt his neck and moan.

The boy tried a new tactic, knowing talking this out was not going to work. Hands pressed on Dash's chest tried to push him off, or at least keep him at bay, but as hard as he pushed, nothing came of it. The jock simply braced his feet on the ground and wrapped his powerful arms around his struggling lover, eager hands rubbing at denim enclosed flesh. It was a clumsy pattern, but it still turned Danny on, feeling not only his behind get groped, but his front and hips as well. It was like he wanted to touch everything all at once, and would focus on one spot before getting distracted and moving on once he realized something else wasn't getting played with.

Danny knew that there was one major flaw in their relationship. It was the constant fight for dominance. He was in no way, shape or form a girl. He was stubborn, didn't like giving in, knew in the long run he was much stronger, and countless other things. And Dash, despite being a jerk while they were younger, never really minded all of that all that much. He let the smaller teen do whatever he wanted, not because Danny was better, but because the jock had this ace in the hole. He could make his little lover whine and beg like a bitch, force him to want anything and everything at a moments notice.

And they both knew it.

"Come on," he whispered in the teen's ear, somehow the heated breathe making him shiver. "You'll like this. Not like you have much of a choice anyways."

He glared at the athlete, telling himself he should just transform and fly home, but it would do no good. Dash was persistent. He would follow, and keep following. Once he decided he was going to have his fun, it was only a question of how long could his partner resist. And every time the wait would be a little shorter.

Danny didn't say yes, but he did stop struggling. Dash proceeded to let his hands and mouth roam, never really needing the permission in the first place. It was easier to give in, to let the blond have his fun and just go along for the ride, knowing that as long as it was going to happen he might as well enjoy it.

Besides, it still stroked his ego. He didn't have to admit he really liked it out loud. He liked the attention and that was all that really mattered. As long as the jock never brought it up while not having sex, as long as Danny had the superiority the rest of the time, did it really mattered who bent over and cried out for more? It was only the outer appearance that really mattered to him. Who was there to impress when it was just the two of them?

In the quiet snow fall everything seemed so much louder to the halfa. He could hear every wheezy breathe, every pant or groan. They were so close that he could literally feel whenever the other one's chest moved ever so slightly to fill his lungs with the chilly, snow filled air. But above it all, the fumbling of clothes was the loudest. It all felt so cliché, how the sound of a zipper being pulled down would fill his ears and last so much longer than it should have. Really, how long did it take to pull down a zipper? Still, to Danny it filled his senses, keeping him occupied for what felt like whole minutes instead of seconds. He felt his jeans drug down just enough to make this from being awkward to pull off and felt fingers wrap around his flesh.

He swore he could feel everything, and it drove him absolutely insane. Every callous on the jock's large hand, the little breeze that seemed to be intentionally blowing right over his tip, even a little snowflake landing seemed all too much. What little control he had had over himself was shattered, his traitorous body yet again giving in and jumping up at the thought of what was happening.

He could only clutch to the other, his breathe labored as Dash stroked him. He arched into the touch, whether it be fast or slow, forceful or just a tickle. The jock was being impatient, as if for some reason he needed to do everything at once. If he was worried about him trying to get away, it was a pointless thought. Danny wouldn't have stopped this even if he could have.

He grunted a little as the pace got faster, the palm squeezing him a little more. If he wasn't turned on so much it probably would have hurt, but as it was he simply arched more into it. His insides burned and his joints were beginning to lock up and ache. As harsh as Dash might have been at that moment, it would have been so much worse to Danny for it to not happen at all.

Even as his eyes were closed, he knew the hungry look on Dash's face was there. He had become accustomed to it and could feel it boring into him as him mouth hung open, panting with a perfect hungry invitation to be plundered.

The invitation was taken, but not by the kiss he'd been expecting. Instead fingers caressed his tongue, playing with soft wet cavern. Even though it wasn't what he'd been after, he still was more than accommodating as he closed his lips over the digits and suckled on them eagerly, moaning as if he had some treat for being a good boy.

Somehow the thought only made him whimper as his knees trembled, wondering if he really could get a treat if he was enough of a good boy. Or naughty enough. At this point he really didn't see any difference between the two.

His annoyance showed when the hand in his mouth pulled away, groaning and trying to grab his wrist. Dash only chuckled at him, stroking him even faster and making the other boy want to curse before he was once again assaulted with a demanding kiss. He squirmed against the firm body as his pants were pulled down another few inches and nearly cried out in shock at the cold air on his hole as his cheeks were being spread.

"Dash," he moaned. "Dash, wait dammit!"

"Wait for what, Fenton?" the blond growled, his tone the only indication of how deeply he was being affected by his boyfriend. "Don't think for a second you're getting away."

If there was any argument that he was about to rebuttal with, it was stolen away from him as fingers pressed into him quickly. No preparation, no gentleness, yet he loved it anyway. It was not uncomfortable so much as it was rustic. Of course, that was just who and what Dash was. The smaller man could not fight against it any more than he could against the bullying for all those years. His will was always stolen so easily and as much as he claimed it bugged him, he craved it.

Hips danced in the jock's clutch, the physical pleasure making him forget everything else. It didn't matter that he had been mad and cold, that he'd wanted Dash to go jump in a lake and leave him alone. At that moment the world comprised only of that alley and the two of them as they did naughty things together. He wanted to be taken, to be pleased and touched. His long dead protests turned to whimpers as he acted the slut, positioning and moving his body as someone who only had pleasuring themselves on the brain.

He knew this is what they both liked best about the sex. The appearances outside were important, but deep down, this is what really counted. The fact that Dash was allowed to take, and Danny enjoyed being taken. Foreplay of fighting back was just that, foreplay. Nothing more to wet their appetite before the lust took over and something like this happed.

The hands on and in him didn't let up and the halfa was not surprised as he cried out wordless praises that he lost the battle and burst. Most of his essence fell to the ground, the more lewd white mixing with fresh snow, but a little had caught the jock's hand. Shivering and aroused, Danny looked at Dash with half lidded eyes before bring the palm up to his face and took his time in cleaning him off. The finger in him had stilled before pulling out, the blond looking a little surprised and clueless despite the situation.

"Uh... guess you want to keep going?" he asked, his voice a little higher than usual. Danny merely chuckled, knowing the way his tongue was sweeping over his thumb was more than good enough to do that to him.

"You're persuasive," Danny admitted and kissed him softly before turning and leaning his upper half against the wall, his head turned a bit to look Dash in the eye. "You might as well keep your promise and make me warm."

Dash smiled softly and nodded, pressing against him and hugged him softly around the waist.

"Okay," he said. "Glad we made up, Danny."

"What?" he asked, suddenly irritated again. "I never said we-Mph!"

The End

I adored this ending. Danny is such a pain, but Dash takes it in good humor. Of course, it being near Christmas, it's only natural for the kid to be a little grumpy. Still, as long as Dash gets his smexing, what does he care?

So, please review and tell me what you thought of it. All reviews are greatly appreciated and make me happy. Think of them as Christmas gifts.

hey, at least you don't have to go shopping for it. XD


End file.
